StarClan/SkyClan
This is where good SkyClan cats come when they die. They are seperated from the other StarClan but occasionaly cats from each can visit each other and the dreams of the other cats. For example, Spottedleaf used to visit Leafstar occasionally, and Brightspirit came and told Jayfeather where he could find catmint. Residents Leaders: Cloudstar - small, lithe, pale gray tom with white patches like clouds, very pale, huge, water-blue eyes, thorn-sharp claw tips, and a neat, well-shaped head. Died from unknown causes. Buzzardstar - sturdy, muscular ginger tom with green eyes. He died from unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Spiderstar - big dark brown tabby tom with a patch of fur missing on his shoulder. He died from unknown causes. Deputies: Honeyleaf - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. She died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Medicine Cats: Fawnstep - small, light brown tabby she-cat, with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes. She died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Brackenheart - small pale brown tabby tom. He died of unknown causes. Warriors: Birdflight - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and long, soft, feathery, fluffy fur. She died from Unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Braveheart - broad-shouldered brown tabby tom. He is greatly respected in StarClan. He died of Unknown causes. Shiningheart - silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. She is greatly respected in StarClan. She died of unknown causes. Brightspirit - silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. She is greatly respected in StarClan. She died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Fernpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat. She died of unknown causes. Gorseclaw - broad-shouldered, dark tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes. He died of unknown causes. Spottedpelt - slender tortoiseshell she-cat. She died of unknown causes. Swallowflight - long-legged black tom. He died of unknown causes. Rainfur - light gray tom with dark gray flecks. He was killed by rats. (Cinderstar) Elders: Mousefang - sandy-colored she-cat. She died of unknown causes. Nightfur - black tom with a gray muzzle and a thin pelt. He died of unknown causes. Oakstep - gray tabby tom. He died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Skywatcher - big, tall, scrawny, scarred, shrunken dark gray tom with thick, matted fur, a white-flecked muzzle, a sagging belly, stiff legs, and huge, piercing, pale blue eyes. He died of old age. Lichenfur - mottled gray she-cat with a rumpled pelt, and amber eyes. She was killed by a flood. (Cinderstar) Recarnated Cats Sometimes, cats can get recarnated into living cats. There are two ways this can work. One of the ways is that they stay that cat forever, as in the case as Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing. Another way this can result is they can seperate from the cat they have recarnated into, and the recarnated cat can go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, and leave the living cat to live their own life, as in the case of Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. Cats who have seperated from their recarnated selves have a * beside their names. When they die, they either go to StarClan as one cat, or two cats. If you want your cat to be recarnated, or you want one of your cats kits to be a recarnation of a cat that is being roleplayed by you or '''is not '''being roleplayed by someone else, talk to an admin, and they will arrange it. *none yet. Faded Cats Cats from the books who have faded away will not be placed here, in order to minimize the amount of spoilers on the wiki. *none yet Roleplay Category:Afterlife Places Category:StarClan Category:StarClan Territory Category:SkyClan Category:Roleplay